sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Callaghan
| cityofbirth = Solihull, Warwickshire | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = Solihull Borough Aston Villa | years = 1989-2000 | clubs = Bonneville United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 1995-2000 | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 2002-2016 2016 | managerclubs = Bonneville United Aston Villa (assistant) }} Timothy John "Tim" Callaghan (born September 5, 1960) is an English-born Gregorian football manager and former player. Arriving in St. Gregory in 1989 with years of experience in the English league system under his belt, Callaghan was one of the first major signings by a Gregorian professional club when he joined Bonneville United in 1989. He was named United captain in 1992 and became the linchpin of the club's success in the 1990s and beyond, winning four League A titles as a player and another five after becoming manager in 2002. He is widely regarded as one of the best players ever to play in St. Gregory, and one of the game's most recognizable and storied figures in that country. Early life and career Callaghan was born in Solihull, near Birmingham. He grew up a keen Aston Villa supporter (the club coincidentally won the inaugural League Cup Final on his 1st birthday) and was playing football by age 5. Club career Bonneville United Early years (1989-1992) Callaghan arrived in St. Gregory in the summer of 1989, joining Bonneville United on a three-year deal. At the time, the move to the fledgling Caribbean association made headlines on both sides of the Atlantic. Captaincy and golden years (1992-1998) The arrival of manager Richard Berghuis in the summer of 1992 saw several changes at the club. Callaghan's experience in Europe, as well as his leadership skills on and off the pitch, convinced Berghuis to name him as club captain for the 1992-93 campaign. Under the direction of Berghuis and Callaghan, United flourished. The totaalvoetbal ("total football") system brought from the Netherlands by Berghuis allowed the entire team to play around Callaghan, who would direct the play from the midfield. United would go on to claim their first League A title in 1992-93, Berghuis' first as manager and Callaghan's first as captain. It was during this time that Callaghan developed a fierce rivalry with Paul Wiggins of Zane Hills F.C., who played a similar role as captain and central midfielder. Despite their relationship being mostly cordial off the field, the two were known to clash throughout their numerous encounters in the mid- and late-1990s. Later career (1998-2000) Callaghan announced in the build-up to the that, at 39 years old, the following season would be his last as a player. United went on to win the league and cup double for the second time in their history, sending Callaghan out as a winner in both competitions. On July 24, 2000, a testimonial match for Callaghan was played at Ford Stadium between United and Callaghan's boyhood club, Aston Villa. Villa won the match 4-2. International career Despite not coming to St. Gregory until he was 28 years old, Callaghan had yet to represent England at a senior level and thus was not cap-tied to any national team. In 1994, after five years of residency in St. Gregory, Callaghan became a United States citizen (and simultaneously a Gregorian national) and went on to be named to the St. Gregory national team for the first time on January 25, 1995. He played all 90 minutes in a friendly against Bolivia at the National Cricket Ground, which ended in a 2-2 draw. Managing career Bonneville United Assistant manager Following his retirement, Callaghan transitioned into a role as assistant manager for United under Richard Berghuis, for whom he had played much of his tenure at the club. Manager Berghuis resigned on December 9, 2002 following a poor start to the season, and Callaghan was named as his replacement the following day. United would finish 6th in League A in 2002-03, their worst finish to date, however in the final 20 games of the season under Callaghan, they lost just once. Aston Villa On June 6, 2016, Callaghan gave a press conference in Bonneville where he announced he was leaving United after 11 seasons as a player and 16 in a management role, to take the assistant manager position under newly-hired Roberto di Matteo at Aston Villa. A teary-eyed Callaghan told reporters, I have fallen in love with Bonneville United over 27 glorious years, and I can't say that my heart doesn't break to say goodbye ... I've lived out a dream job here at Bonneville United, and I think we've laid the foundation for a great future here, and now I've got a chance to live out another dream by working for the club I've supported since I first kicked a football. Category:Manager pages Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. managers Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Bonneville Category:People from England Category:Retired players